


We'll Just Run Away

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Feelings, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mates, Running Away, Younger Derek, Younger Stiles, but cute, but sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek sees Stiles the first day in Elementary school he runs home excitedly to tell his mom of his new-found mate. They become best friends and stay that way until middle school. When Stiles’ mother gets sick and dies Derek can’t handle him being so sad and decides to take him far away from all the trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek Hale, at the age of 9, is still quite innocent for being not only the middle child but also the only boy in his family. He wants to be a good beta, never expected to be more or less than that. He follows his mother dutifully. And it is no different when he is told the truth about “mates”.

“A mate is someone who makes you hurt stutter. You will feel instantly drawn to the person and will want to defend her against the rest of the world. She’ll be your everything from one second to the other.”

Only a week later none of those words make sense to Derek anymore though. He is scared; a little ashamed even. He wondered if there was something wrong with him.

He comes home from school with cast down eyes and a visible hunch. As if he wants to hide his head in his shoulders.

His mother instantly picks up on it.

“What’s the matter, honey? Did you have a bad day at school?”

“No. But I think I did something I shouldn’t have…”

“What did you do, Derek?”

It was evident in his mother’s tone that she expected the worst from him. But he really never actually causes trouble at school. He swears.

“I found my mate but… there’s a mistake.”

“A mistake? How so.”

“Stiles is a boy.”

He had never heard his mother laugh more at him. It wasn’t the kind of laughing that Laura would do when he tripped (as usual) while they were playing tag. It was happier, delighted even.

“Oh, that is completely fine, Derek. It’s no different, really.”

And Derek was relieved that everything was going as planned. The rest of the day he told anyone who would listen about Stiles, the new Sherriff’s son with the impossible name and the attention problem.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Derek starts middle school, he and Stiles have become somewhat best friends. Really, Scott McCall is Stiles’ best friend (and while Derek was really jealous of him for a while that’s different now) and Stiles’ keeps calling Derek just “his”. Stiles doesn’t label Derek. Derek likes that.

At school he is known as the troublemaker jock-type. He plays Basketball. He’s good. People know him. But all he really has a mind for these days is Stiles. Stiles and his sick mother.

Claudia Stilinski has stayed in the hospital for a while now. She’s lost all of her hair, which is why Stiles has been fighting with his dad about cutting his hair too, and just doesn’t look as happy as she used. She tries her biggest smile any time the boys are visiting, but when Stiles isn’t looking Derek can see her getting weaker day by day.

Derek doesn’t know what they will do when she is inevitably gone.

 

* * *

 

 Whatever Derek was expecting when Claudia dies shortly before the end of the year isn’t this. He didn’t expect Stiles to be like this. How could he want him to be this sad? He’d never do that to him.

Stiles stayed at home for weeks, doing exactly nothing, and didn’t even let Derek visit. It felt terrible for him, being forced away from his mate and knowing that he was feeling so bad. He was paying even less attention in school now, but the teachers didn’t say anything because at least Derek wasn’t causing any trouble.

It was a Wednesday when Derek had come up with the perfect plan.

He climbed up the side of the Stilinski house, carefully pushed open the window to Stiles’ room, and tumbled inside.

Stiles didn’t even seem surprised that Derek would make such an unconventional entrance.

“You could have hurt yourself.” He sniffed quietly. He had been crying before. Something turned in Derek’s gut and he whimpered.

“I’m fine. But you aren’t. Which is why I’m here… We’re leaving.”

Stiles stared at him with narrowed eyes.

“What?”

“I’ve thought about it and I think you need a break. Like a vacation. Being stuck in your home, where you remember every day, isn’t doing any good for you. So we’re going some place you can get better.”

“But where would we go?”

“Just trust me.”

Derek grinned and pulled Stiles over to the window, before jumping down impressively steady. Okay, so maybe he’s showing off in front of Stiles. Who cares? He’s his mate. Derek is very well allowed to show his strengths.

“How the hell did you do that?”

“I’ll tell you if you come down here. Come on, I’ll catch you.”

And Stiles simply let himself fall out of the window, trusting Derek completely.

 

* * *

 

The police car’s light was blinding him, making him want to look the other way. He didn’t though. Looking the other way would mean looking right at his judgmental mother, who was currently less than supportive of his actions.

“What was going on in your head, Derek? You couldn’t just take him. It was obvious something like this would happen.”

“I just wanted to take him for a little while, mom. Just long enough that he could breathe. He’s not breathing, mom, I can feel he isn’t.”

“Oh sweetie… Go apologize to the Sherriff and then we’ll go home and we’ll see about the consequences of this, okay?”

Derek nodded glumly and made his way over to the police car, hands in his pockets.

Sherriff Stilinski was talking fast and angrily at Stiles, who was just blankly staring ahead at Derek’s mother. He was probably seeing her with completely new eyes now.

“Sir?”

The Sherriff turned his attention on Derek immediately, nostrils flaring slightly.

“You.”

“I’m sorry Sir. I didn’t intend to harm him in any way.”

“Let’s just be happy you didn’t, but you have to understand this was the wrong choice. You can’t just kidnap my son and take him to the middle of nowhere. It looks strange, no matter how close you two are, and I was worried about him.”

Derek nodded, frowning at the Sherriff’s words. He knew of course that the man was right but it also felt right to take Stiles away. After all, Stiles was his. And he was Stiles’. There was no limit.

“I understand, sir. Can I say goodnight?”

“I’d rather have you two apart for a while. We need to fix our family first, okay kiddo?”

This upset Derek even more but he couldn’t show it. He didn’t want Stiles’ father even angrier with him.

“Okay, sir.”

He walked back to his mother, who was already in the car by now and had that expression that showed she was actually on Derek’s side but knew she had to be a good parent right now. That meant following normal human ethics from time to time.

When Derek got in the back of the car and closed the door he almost jumped in surprise at seeing Stiles at the open window.

The pale boy was even paler in the night, but that didn’t draw away from his usually beautiful brown eyes. His eyes looked less red and puffy now. They were sparkling out of happiness now.

“I can’t believe you are wolves. Like, you literally grew up with wolves, Derek. And I am your mate. That’s so awesome.”

Derek laughed at his enthusiasm and leaned towards Stiles to squeeze the back of his neck. He watched his parents do this to each other many times before. It felt nice, like a small reassuring gesture that said “I’m still here”. It comforted him somewhat that he wouldn’t be able to see Stiles for a while now. But at least he was feeling better.

“My dad says we can’t see each other for at least a month now. That’s so stupid. I can totally say I’m at Scott’s and hang with you instead, though.”

“I don’t think so, boys.” Derek’s mother interrupted them.

“I agree with John. Derek you’re hitting that critical point anyway.”

“You mean when-“

“Yes.”

Derek gulped and glanced at Stiles confused but happy expression with mixed feelings. His mother was talking about that time in puberty when he starts developing heat cycles. Ugh, Laura was a pain in the ass when she went through it the first time. And she doesn’t even have a mate yet. The conversation with his father about Derek ending up in this state (he used the words “mount” and “Stiles” in one sentence and it was awkward) was very uncomfortable.

“Goodnight, Stiles. See you in a month or so.”

Stiles surged forward suddenly, bringing Derek into a close hug.

It would be difficult to stay away. Maybe Derek could manage better self-control than Laura and still end up visiting Stiles. After all he was still just a kid and Derek didn’t understand how he could ever feel that way so early towards Stiles.

He’ll see how it goes.

“See you then, Derek.”


	2. Continuing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got kicked by the Inspiration-horse (and it hurt)

As soon as it was _that_ time of the year, Derek decided he actually hated being a werewolf. It was the first time that he though badly of that part of him, but he couldn’t help it.

He had hoped for more control than Laura had possessed at her first time (it got so bad he slept at either Stiles’ place or in Deaton’s clinic after only a few days).

He had hoped his already settled mate bond would keep him grounded.

He had hoped in vain.

 

On his first day Derek was feeling completely fine. Wonderful, even. Sure, he had a few more unexpected boners throughout the day but he quickly learned how to deal with them in the most discreet way possible. He only had to actually take care of the problem one time while he was in school.

Naturally, feeling up for it, he called Stiles that afternoon and asked to hang out the next day.

It was all such a big mistake.

 

* * *

 

It took Talia a lot of effort to convince the Sherriff that his kid would be ultimately just as safe under her watchful eyes, as Stiles was under his. But it worked and so Stiles came over to the Hale house the next day and spared Derek the awkward moment that could potentially happen on his way to Stiles, in this condition.

The boy seemed happy either way and arrived at the front door at 3pm sharp.

At this point, Derek had still been feeling fine.

But then Cora, his 10-year-old sister, had opened the door and Stiles scent hit Derek’s nose full-force.

All the bad effects that he had seen on Laura suddenly happened to him and he was not prepared for it in the slightest. Derek started whining, bounding down the stairs and towards Stiles with a speed that would have surprised the kid if he hadn’t known about Derek’s true nature.

He pulled Stiles into a close hug, effectively shooing a very confused Cora away, and buried his face as deep into the boy’s neck as he could.

Stiles only laughed, oblivious to what was going on with Derek. Of course.

“You really missed me, huh?”

Derek let out an embarrassing sound that he tried to muffle in Stiles’ shirt. It didn’t work. Instead the 12-year-old started licking Stiles’ neck and that was clearly a line he shouldn’t cross.

Stiles stuttered, cheeks flushing a heated red, and tried to laugh it off.

“Is this some kind of wolf thing? Are you marking me as pack?”

“Stiles? Derek?”

That was clearly Talia’s voice but all Derek could hear was his own and Stiles’ heartbeat pumping wildly.

“Derek!”

The young beta wolf flinched away from the source of the sound and Stiles. Talia had used her alpha voice, momentarily waking Derek up.

His whole body shook with the force of the command and also the shock of what he had been doing. He had overestimated himself. He could have hurt Stiles just then. With a yelp that was decidedly too pup-like he scrambled up the stairs again and shut the door to his bedroom loudly.

 

* * *

 

It took Derek almost half an hour to get out of his awful headspace and dare to get downstairs again. He heard Stiles and Cora play and snack in the kitchen but his mother was already waiting for him in the living room.

Nobody should ever be victim to Talia Hale’s judgmental look. That’s exactly the look she was giving Derek right now and he had the desire to run right back into his room and maybe never get back out.

“Both of you will stay where I can see you. And if you need to get yourself back under control you will take a break in your room, is that clear?”

Derek nodded dutifully, already perking up at the sound of Stiles laughter.

“You have to promise me. I told his dad that everything would be fine.”

“Yes. I’ll be careful.”

“Good. Oh, and this.” Talia held up a washcloth that smelled really foul to Derek’s sensitive nose.

“What the hell is that?”

“It’s from Deaton. So long as you keep this over your nose it will cloud Stiles scent for now.”

With a put upon sigh Derek grabbed the stinky fabric and held it to his nose and mouth.

He wanted nothing more than to gag at the smell but he took it as the price for being able to see Stiles.

His mother followed him into the kitchen, where he sat down on the opposite side of the counter and watched miserably how Stiles and Cora build a tower made purely of cookies.

“Our city monument will be perfect. Nobody can beat us. We are invincible.”

“Oh no, but isn’t that the big cookie monster?”

“Yes, it’s Derek-zilla! He will eat our tower if we don’t get help soon!”

“Avengers! Assemble!”

Derek watched in horror as Cora and Stiles pulled out his old action figures. His sister shouldn’t play with those. They were a gift from Stiles!

In unreasonable anger Derek threw the ugly towel on the counter and growled at the two kids.

“Ah! He’s come to defeat us! Quick, protect the tower!”

“Cooorrraaaa!” Derek roared and surged forward, across the table, pushing over glasses of milk and cookie packages.

He didn’t care for the mess, as long as Cora was ruining the perfectly familiar smelling action figures. And the girl knew exactly what she was doing.

Which is why she started laughing hysterically when Derek slipped on spilled milk and stumbled off the counter to hit the hard tile floor.

This was turning out to be the worst day of his life.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek hissed in pain as Talia carefully pulled piece after piece of shattered glass out of his back.

Beside her Stiles was freaking out at seeing his Derek hurt and bleeding so much.

Cora still laughed from where she was watching the entire thing in the corner of the room and Derek tried, but failed, to keep his pain inside.

“It’s no big deal, Stiles. Werewolves heal.”

“But it looked like it hurt. A lot!”

Derek almost shouted, as Talia pulled out a bigger piece in his shoulder.

“It’s Derek’s own fault… Cora, could you get the towel from the kitchen please?”

Cora rolled her eyes dramatically and turned to leave for the already clean kitchen. Derek rolled his eyes as well.

“Mom, believe me. I don’t need it anymore.”

“I think you do, young man. And I think maybe Stiles should go home.”

Both boys started whining instantly and didn’t stop even when Cora came back and laughed at how childish they were being.

“We can have a big BBQ when everything’s back to normal, okay? But right now its just chaos. You agree with me, Derek, don’t you?”

He let his head fall in defeat, trying to ignore how sad Stiles was.

“Yes, mom.”


End file.
